Liquefied
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: T/M slash fic. Short, pretty, a bit sadly written and most of all filled with love...I think...
1. Author's note & disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'big wolf on campus' nor do I own that lovable MJD and his wolfy friend Tommy. I suppose I only own the plot.  
  
Ninsg: *on the phone* "Can I buy BWOC?"  
  
Operator: "No."  
  
Ninsg: "please?"  
  
Operator: "NO."  
  
Ninsg: Awh common, I have lotsa money...*looks at her empty wallet*  
  
Operator: (beep-beep-beep)  
  
Ninsg: *dials again*  
  
-No answer-  
  
Ninsg: agh well, then I'll just molest the entire show with my story...MUHAHAha ha eh...ha?  
  
AN&warning: This is a shounen-ai story, which is the same as slash BTW. Still no clue? Then you are not really into fanfiction anywayz.... I really love Merton and I like to have him straight, but I once enjoyed a very good story called 'crisis and catharsis' (fave story list). And thus I want to write a T/M slash fic as well... Beware of liqueur, slight lime and homosexuality.  
  
Extra-extra: I like this shounen-ai business, think I'm gonna keep this up for a while... 


	2. Liquefied

'Liquefied' by Ning Veen  
  
I smell alcohol, a sweet sense; I am guessing it's something lemonade-ish.  
  
I notice the cold floor that I lay on and realise that my buttocks feel it too. Jumping up I become aware of where it is I am.  
"What am I doing here?" Fragments of memory remind me that I came here to have fun.  
"I must have had real fun." Realising again that I am completely naked I look at the bed.  
"Please let it be her, Please be her." I repeat as a mantra, but I already know that it isn't her. I shift the covers only to find what I thought was true.  
"No...no" My friends face appears from under the sheets. His lips twitched into a faint smile. I back away, saying no several times.  
  
Hastily I search for my clothing. I spot them all around the room. After I found them and finished putting them on I head towards the door to exit his room. The sound of bed sheets rustling stops me. Suddenly a voice cuts through the silence I had kept.  
"Tommy?" I flinch. He's awake. There was no way I could leave now and leave him thinking 'nothing happened'. I turn around and look at him. he sits on the bed, the sheets covering what was supposedly naked as well. His pale face questioning returns my stare.  
"What happened?" I frown and keep looking at him. He frowns too, the lifts his eyebrow and as the though enters his mind I see his eyes widen.  
"Oh..." I can see that he begins to blush. I blush too. He turns his head away from me to stare at his pillow, his muscles moving along with the rest of his body. I realise how refined they actually are. strange, he's my friend and I don't even know that he is well formed. I face down also as I feel my cheeks flush even more at the thought.  
  
After an awkward silence he speaks again, his head still facing the pillow to avoid looking at me.  
"I don't remember."  
-"Me neither." Silence again. I wait for him to ask another question, but there is just that same awkward silence so I decide to say something.  
"I think I will go now." My eyesight upon him again.  
"Yeah...sure." While saying that he looked me straight in the eyes. I feel uncomfortable by this and make my way towards the door, escaping any further conversation.  
  
********  
  
I close the door behind me and sigh out of frustration. Is what I think that happened really true? If yes, how could we have gone so far? The most disturbing thought of all was that he, yes he, was my friend. This was going to change our friendship. We were going to ignore each other totally or... The though of him and me together enters my mind. No, we have to find an in-between. My thoughts turn to what I do remember of last night. Walking home I arrange them into order.  
  
~Flashback~ I went watching a movie at Merton's, something we did quite often. As usual we would watch a classic horror movie. This time we saw 'Dracula' which had probably been seen by us for like a thousand times. But I must admit, I still enjoy this one. Of course Merton talked about his 'style change' all started when he saved 'Dracula' from a book burning. We drank... ~Pause flashback~  
  
I close my eyes to remember to name of the brand. It occurs to me that I don't and didn't know. We just drank...something.  
  
~ Continue flashback~ I knew it was liqueur. Merton and I agreed on drinking this time. I suppose that during the movie we both didn't really observed how much we were drinking. I can still remember the first six. The seventh was probably taken after the movie had finished, while we were talking. We talked about a lot of things. Werewolf stuff, funny things that had ever happened to us and some other things that concerned our fighting-evil-trio. I think we drank more than I an account for during our conversation. How many? I don't recall. Our little chat somehow turned to talking about girls, love and the way we saw Lori. He asked me about how it was to have been so close to Lori. i think I said to him that it was just a fling. ~Pause flashback~  
  
"A fling? I loved her, with all of my heart." That must have been the booze talking.  
  
~ Continue flashback~ He told me about Raven. About how he had loved her because she was like him. He told me that it was also a fling.  
"Are you sure? You seemed so very much in love." He shook his head and laughed. I laughed too. It wasn't even funny, but still we laughed. Then it got quiet again, we both snickered a little bit, but we weren't laughing out loud any more. I looked at him and somehow decided to wrap my arm around him. And he just lent into my embrace, his hand resting on my chest. ~Pause flashback~  
  
That's normal right? I mean just a friendly hug. Or was it already more then?  
  
~Continue flashback~ Whatever it was, it was definitely the start of a very confusing night. All the while his hand was on my chest, tracing patterns. We still kept talking about... well... things I can't remember, I must have thought about the position we were in instead of the words. At some point I hugged him tighter, which caused us to stop our conversation. He looked up at me with the oddest look on his face, one even I have never seen before. That's when we kissed. I think we both lent in and kissed each other. My tongue didn't feel anything, because the liquor had numbed it. Strangely enough, I liked it. Yes I enjoyed it. I enjoyed kissing Merton, my best friend. Somehow we ended up on the bed, pulling of each other's clothes, still entangled in that same kiss. ~Pause flashback~  
  
"Then what happened?" I close my eyes again for a while to recall images, emotions and feelings. But I can't bring anything up to the surface. I close my eyes even tighter, making my eyelids hurt.  
"I don't remember...any of it." I only remember the kiss we shared. But we were naked this morning, how did it happen then? As I ponder over the 'amnesia' problem, I realise that I hadn't walked to my own house, but to the park. I decide to sit on the bench inside the little white pergola, which had been wrecked by evil for many times. I think about how there Lori had been captured by a demon-geek. I smile when I think about how Merton had been locked in a chair after we defeated the demon. He had been there for a while when we realised he was still there and had picked him up. When my thoughts turn to what happened last night, my senses flick with new information.  
  
~Continue flashback~ When all of our clothing was on the floor I laid down beside him, my hand on his chest now. We still kissed, but I realise now that, that was all we did. ~End flashback~  
  
I shake my head to get other memories back, but the last thing I remember about it is, that we lay on the bed together, kissing, roaming over one another's bodies, not even caring to touch each other further than that. I must have ended on the floor by falling out of the bed I guess. I sigh. So we didn't do anything. Well, anything, we didn't do anything in the proverbial sense. I sigh again, but this time from the different emotions that are running through me. I liked kissing him, but that would mean I was gay. And I wasn't, I used to love Lori and Stacey, I didn't love Merton, did I? Somehow I am not sure about that any more. The feelings I felt then, and what I feel now are so... intense. Footsteps relieve me of my deep thoughts. I turn my head to see who was approaching. When I see my friend looking at me with a nervous smile I feel all right all of a sudden.  
"I though you'd be here." He says to me in his own quirky voice. I smile at him.  
"Yeah, kinda ended up here while walking." His nervous smile turns into a genuine one, as he seated himself beside me. I feel something inside me stir. Maybe... I decide to bring the 'last night' matter up.  
"You know Merton..." I find it hard to go on.  
"Yeah?"  
-"About...then... Do you remember anything?" I see him furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Not much."  
-"I remember all of it."  
"Owh." There is that awkward silence again. After a while he speaks again. "All of it?"  
-"Yes all of it, except for what I was dreaming that is." He looks at me, questioning. "I don't think that we did anything." He seems to ease a bit more. But keeps his eyebrows furrowed.  
"But I remember that we kissed." I smile.  
"Yes we did, but that was it. We just kissed and well... lay upon the bed naked..." He 'Owh's again. I choose to tell him more.  
"I don't think I minded that we 'you know' kissed. I remember that I liked it." That strange look on his face is visible again.  
"I think I did too, sort off. But that must be because we were drinking." I laugh.  
"Yeah, that's the last time I ever take a zip from something that strong. What made us drink so much anyway?"  
-"Dunno, you think we'd be able to watch it but..."  
-" 'Know what you mean buddy. At least nothing bad happened, ey?" We both smile again, but Merton's strange glance hasn't disappeared. I take a good look at him to figure out what he is thinking. Somehow I can't read him. There is that silence again, this time not awkward, more filled with exchanging of looks and glances. I don't even notice that I look at him quite intensely. I realise this after I see that he is looking at me in the same way. Then without warning we both lean in to touch each other's lips with our own. A tingling sensation passed through my veins. This time I do feel my tongue, which is playing with Merton's. I feel his body trembling when I wrap my arms around his waist. Despite his shakiness he entangles his fingers in my hair to soothe my senses. When we break to breathe I lay my head upon his shoulder and kiss his neck. We press our cheeks together and I hold him closer in the embrace.  
  
It feels right.  
  
Maybe I am. 


End file.
